Version 2.0 Update
Date January 7, 2020. Information *The new card set “The Force Seekers” has been added. *The new hero Akuma joins the fray! *The following have also been added. **Added a new Hero Story. **Added new quests to Chronicles. **Added new Achievements. **Added Akuma to Practice. *Added Evil Ryu Extra Skin. *The Ranked Match "Dante" is now available. *A new Season Pass is now on sale. *Added Tour Points function. **Tour points are points given to high ranked players in Ranked Matches. **These will influence your entry for offline events like TEPPEN WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP 2020. **Details regarding Tour Points will be announced at a later date. *Added a function to play free matches with the same rule set as the Grand Prix and EX Grand Prix while they are available. *Renamed View/Craft Card to View/Reap/Craft Cards. *Added a function that allows you to select multiple cards from View/Reap/Craft Cards > Reap All to reap all selected cards at once. *Added a new function that allows QR codes in saved images to be read. *On the Edit Deck screen, moved the New Deck button from the bottom of the list to the top. **New decks made will now appear at the top of the list rather than last. *Increased the maximum number of decks that can be saved from 30 to 50. *Added a function found in Other → Tickets that allows movement to a ticket usage screen. *Default display in View/Reap/Craft Cards will be changed to “All”. *Adjusted Ranking Matches so that Ranking players from 101 to 5000 place now also receive rewards. *Changed EX Grand Prix matchmaking specifications. *The Place Attained now appears if players are within 10000th place in the Past Battles in Ranked Matches. **How to check the Place Attained ***You can check it in Home screen> Other> Player Info> Past Battles. ***The past results until Ranked Match "Chun-Li" will not be reflected. *Some text has been changed. *Some localizations have been changed. *Some aspects of UI, behavior, and communication processing have been updated. *Some bugs have been fixed. Bugs fixed *When obtaining the abilities such as "Counter Damage +1" or "Gains +1 attack damage" through "Victory: Acquires the abilities of the defeated unit" of Advanced Artifact X (COR 070), the abilities may not be displayed accurately. *If the unit with a sealed "Resonate" is sent to the Graveyard during the Active Response, the ability of "Resonate" will activate. *Under certain conditions, the Active Response is not over even if the "RESOLVE" button was tapped during the Active Response. *Under certain conditions, dead units are not sent to the Graveyard and remain displayed. *During certain battles, the remaining time may not be displayed accurately when selecting whether to exchange cards at the start of the battle. *Under certain conditions, when the Hero Art Uroboros or The Tyrant Unleashed (TDA 096) is used, the effects may not be activated as intended. *Under certain conditions, the continues to be displayed even if the of Voltaic Black Knight is lost. **This problem is only visual and it does not affect any effect. *Under certain conditions, Units in the Play Area may not be displayed as intended. *In the “Ranked Match Informations” of the main screen “Other” > “Player Info”, once the ranking is out of range, the display of the Highest Ranking Place will be reset. *Under certain conditions, the MP of the unit with the activated that added to your hand is not displayed accurately. *When Advanced Arifact sic X (COR 070) destroys multiple units with some abilities, the abilities is not reflected as intended. **If you gain multiple abilities, only the last ability will be reflected. Unlisted *A new sound effect was added when a player uses the Hero Art Yawn on a Unit Card. See also *"天" (Ten) Events for TEPPEN 2.0 Sources *Version 2.0 Update! | TEPPEN -Official Site- *Ver.2.0アップデート予告 | TEPPEN -Official Site- *Fixed Issues in Ver.2.0 | TEPPEN -Official Site- Category:Updates